Dungeon Command: Sting of Lolth
Dungeon Command: Sting of Lolth is a card-driven skirmish game played on modular interlocking map tiles that uses action cards, creature cards, and miniatures. It is set in the Underdark region of the Forgotten Realms. The game can be integrated with other Dungeon Command and D&D Adventure System Board Games. Gameplay The object of the game is to have the highest remaining Morale when an opposing warband's Morale has been reduced to 0 or below, or if a player ends his or her turn with no creatures on the battlefield. As a player, you take on the role of a commander, sending a warband to battle the forces arrayed against you. You recruit troops and deploy them on the battlefield. You issue orders to those creatures, outfit them with spells and equipment, and direct their tactics to break the morale of your enemies and drive them from the field. Index ;Characters: :Aliszandra Malistros • Kalteros ;Creatures: :Demonweb spider • Drider • Drow • Giant spider • Shadow mastiff • Umber hulk ;Magic: :;Spells: Faerie fire • Fire trap • Web Contents * 12 miniatures * 1 Rule book * 1 storage tray * 2 large double-sided battlefield tiles * 2 small double-sided battlefield tiles * 2 commander cards * 12 Creature cards (one for each miniature) * 36 Order cards * 12 D&D Adventure System cards * 30 Damage tokens * 6 Treasure Chest markers * 12 Treasure tokens * 4 Morale and Leadership markers * 8 Creature identification tokens * 8 Miniature identification tokens ;Commander Cards: * Aliszandra Malistros * Kalteros The Sellsword ;Miniatures: * 2 Demonweb Spider * 1 Drider * 1 Drow Assassin * 1 Drow Blademaster * 2 Drow House Guard * 1 Drow Priestess * 1 Drow Wizard * 1 Giant Spider * 1 Shadow Mastiff * 1 Umber Hulk ;Order Cards: * 2 Close Call * 2 Deep Wound * 2 Faerie Fire * 1 Feint * 1 Fire Trap * 1 Lolth's Blessing * 2 Near Miss * 2 Parry * 2 Piercing Strike * 2 Quick Jab * 2 Riposte * 1 Sacrifice * 2 Scheme * 1 Secret Passage * 2 Shadowy Ambush * 1 Sneak Attack * 2 Spring Attack * 2 Stalk * 1 Stealth * 2 Uncanny Dodge * 1 Vial of Poison * 2 Web Gallery DC-SoL-back-cover.jpg|Back cover DC-SoL-contents.jpg|Game pieces Appendix Game Credits * Game Design: Kevin Tatroe, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Development: Chris Dupuis, Peter Lee, Rodney Thompson * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * D&D R&D Senior Group Manager: Mike Mearls * D&D Tabletop Games Manager: Rodney Thompson * D&D Senior Creative Director: Jon Schindehette * Art Director: Matt Adelsperger * Cover Illustration: Daarken * Game Board Illustration: Jason Engle * Graphic Design: Matt Adelsperger, Trish Yochum, Bob Jordan, Leon Cortez * Interior art: Kerem Beyit, Ben Wootten, Dan Scott * Prepress Manager: Jefferson Dunlap * D&D Brand Team: Liz Schuh, Kierin Chase, Laura Tommervik, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Lindsay, Hilary Ross * Imaging Technician: Carmen Cheung * Production Manager: Godot Gutierre * Playtesting: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Kern Corrigan, Jefferson Dunlap, Don Frazier, James Hata, Joe Huber, Mons Johnson, Reid Johnson, Ryan Miller, Tanis O'Connor, Matt Sernett External Links * Dungeon Command: Sting of Lolth * Dungeon Command: Sting of Lolth at BoardGameGeek References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2012 Category:Dungeon Command